Lipstick! FRUK Part Two! LEMON :3
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Yet another lemon from me... expect more... But I take request! I will do all request but see my profile for more info! * lemon!*


If you haven't read Part one you might want to do that, here's the link! s/8915578/1/Lipstick-FRUK-Part-One

_**warning! this is a lemon! Lemons are **__**KNOWN **__**to have sexual themes, and this does. This is **__**YAOI**__** don't like, please don't read! Easy! Don't ruin it for the other fan girls out there! :3**_

_**Enjoy~**_

" Don't thank me." England said turning to face the French man. England crept up to his ear and said in a low voice.

" Thank fait~" England said kissing Francis's ear softly, causing France to pull Arthur closer to his body.

England kept nibbling on Francis's ear and he kissed Arthurs neck softly to match what Arthur was going for.

As France kept kissing England's soft pale neck, he became rougher. He began nipping his neck and then kiss it. England moaned lowly in his throat causing France to feel the vibration on his neck. England pushed France away, making him look at England with a worried face.

" D-do yo-you want to take this som-somewhere else?" England said shyly, blushing due to the embarrassment. He looked down as if he was ashamed of himself but France just lifted his chin with his finger.

" If you want to." France added looking into the green orbs of his beloved.

England took Frances hand and lead him to his room. His room was a calming dark green with dark brown wood furniture and light green curtains. His bed was a descant sized bed with a dark brown, light brown blankets that complemented the room and tied it together perfectly.

England, still holding Frances hand, walked over to his bed and sat down, leaving France standing in between England's parted legs.

France leaned in and held England's cheek with his hand. England made eye contact with France but moved his glance down then back up. France smiled.

" Don't be shy IggyBoo." France said chuckling a little as England's face became red. France kissed his lips softly, it only lasted a second. But he only separated for another second as France craved England's taste.

France became more hungry for his sweet taste, he made the kisses last longer. France pushed England onto his back as he hovered over him, inspecting his face before leaning back in to connect their lips passionately.

Frances tongue slid across England's bottom lip, getting the lipstick taste more in his mouth. England opened his mouth letting him in his wet cavern. Frances pushed his hands over his head and held them, intertwining his fingers with England's. England moaned in Frances mouth.

They parted lips so they could both take their shirts of that where constricting them. Once their shirts were discarded onto the floor France attacked England's neck with kisses. England, never wanting the sensation to stop, put his arms around Frances neck, pulling him closer. England shut his eyes as he sighed heavily.

" Speak French to me." England said breathily.

"Je vous affirmant que la mienne." (1) France said as he moved his head to England's ear so he could hear him clearly.

France bit his neck harshly, causing England's eyes to open. France then licked that spot and kissed it apologetically.

France sensed England stiffen when he brushed against a certain spot. France came to the conclusion that that was England's soft spot.

He sucked hard on the spot, making England moan loudly.

"Ahhh~" Music to Frances ears. France moved his hands down England's stomach making him stiffen even more.

Once France got to his black pants, he moved his hand lightly, back and forth across the zipper, barely touching his growing member.

"May I?" France asked taking the gentleman quality from England. England couldn't speak, he could only shake his head.

France opened up England's pants, leaving his English flag boxer shorts. France didn't look, only wanted to feel. He pressed his lips against England's as he slowly pulled his pants to his ankles. France slipped his hand slowly on England's member and cupped it. England cried out in between the kiss as France squeezed his clothed member slowly.

"Ahh... France..." England moaned quietly as France squeezed him once more. France squeezed harder than normal, making England cringed and moan loudly.

"Please..." France started ." Call me Francis now." He said kissing England's nose.

England only nodded as Francis kissed his lips with passion. When England wasn't expecting it, France slipped his hand in England's boxers and touched the head of him harshly.

" AHHHH~" England cried tossing his head back in ecstasy.

Francis's lowered his head and rested it in between England's legs.

" Arthur, I'll be gentle~" Francis said kissing the head of his member threw the boxers.

Francis put his heads in Arthurs boxers and pulled them down with one swift motion, revealing Arthur to Francis.

Francis smirked to himself. He looked up at Arthur whose eyes were set on him, half lidded.

He, still keeping eye contact with Arthur, kissed the head gently making Arthur moan to himself. As he went further down, the more Arthur moaned and the louder he got.

Soon, all of Arthur was in Francis's mouth. Francis bobbed his head making Arthurs member hit the walls of Francis throat. Francis bobbed his head faster, causing moans to come out uncontrollably out of Arthurs mouth.

" AHH FR-FR-FRANCIS! I GO-GOIN-TO" Arthur said as Francis pulled away, not wanting to tier little Iggy out.

Francis pulled his pants down showing him to Arthur. He soon became nervous.

" Francis... this is going to hurt!" He said.

Francis spit in his hand, and rubbed it on him trying to lubricate himself. A small moan came out from Francis mouth as his hand glided across himself.

" I will be very gentle... I promise." Francis said slowly pushing himself into Arthur who clinched.

" Ah... Huh! Francis! Ouch! " Arthur said jumping into Francis's chest who was over top him.

" I'm sorry... How can I take your mind off the pain?.." Francis asked.

" Ta-talk French to me..."

"Calmez-vous d'amour. Je vous promets que ça ira mieux." (2) Francis said.

Francis felt Arthur stretch around him. His words were magic? Though that magic was more England...

Francis pulled out half way, then came back in at a slow past.

" Ahh... " Arthur muffled out, melting into the bed. Francis sat up so he could get a better view of Arthur's flushed face and half lidded eyes.

" Want me to go faster?" Francis asked still thrusting at his pace.

Arthur laid there with his arm thrown over his head and his other arm to his side. He was looking over at the wall that had a picture of Francis photo bombing Arthur.

"Y-y-yes..." Arthur mussed out of his mouth, pleasure taking over his body completely.

Francis thrusts became faster, making Arthur shut his eyes tightly an moan louder.

"Ahhh... Francis..." Arthur cried as Francis's found its way to Arthurs member, toying with it slightly.

Francis hovered over Arthur once again as he kissed his lips, with passion as he went harder. Arthur couldn't control his body anymore as he saw flying mint bunnies come into his vision. (I don't even know...)

His breathing hitched to an all time high, he moved his hands up to Francis's hair and gripped it harshly, pulling him into his chest.

" I' m going to AHH~" Arthur said crying tears of pleasure.

Francis wasn't to fair behind, he came inside of Arthur, leaving him filled with his seed.

Francis fell to Arthurs side, pulling him close to his sweaty body.

" Je t'aime"(3) Francis said kissing behind Arthurs ear.

" I love you to snail slurper."

Translations!

1- Je vous affirmant que la mienne- I'm claiming you as mine

2-Calmez-vous d'amour. Je vous promets que ça ira mieux.-Calm down love, I promise it will get better.

3- I love you


End file.
